


I Am...

by RockinDragonz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinDragonz/pseuds/RockinDragonz
Summary: Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien are playing a sort of guess who/what style game, shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit OOC, but it was something I wrote in 15 or so minutes then edited later. A few swears.
> 
> Based off of http://taytei.tumblr.com/post/151688910166/the-only-thing-ill-apologize-for-is-how-shit-the

"Is the card on right?" Marinette said, lifting the small paper to her forehead and pushing it gently. Alya nodded and motioned for Nino to start with the hints. The way they had it set up was for them to each give a clue and the guesser to guess immediately after that person had said their clue.

"Uh, you're red," Nino said.

"Apple?" Nino shook his head and Marinette turned hers to look at Alya, who was the next to provide a hint. But Alya's hints were always really vague, because the longer it took Marinette to guess who she was, the more points she would get, and the person with the most points at the end of the game lost.

"Ribbons," Alya said, smirking.

"Geez, give me nothing I guess. Uhhh, a christmas present?" Alya shook her head with a devilish grin on her face. Inwardly, Marinette groaned. This round was going to be hard on her. She turned her head to Adrien and waited for his clue.

"You're beautiful," he said, a small smile on his face. Marinette felt heat rising to her face, forcing herself to remember that he was talking about who she 'was' in the game not her as herself. A few weeks ago, Marinette would have been a stuttering red mess if he had said anything like that to her for any reason, but recently, she had decided that she couldn’t be like that around him anymore if she wanted him to ever like her.

"U-um, yeah, n-not helpful. Am I a strawberry?" Adrien shook his head, his smile growing slightly.

"Well," Nino said, "you're strong."

"Superman?" Alya laughed at that.

"You're smart," she said, a horrible grin blooming across her face.

"Clark Kent?" That stupid, evil, sly grin only grew.

"You're brave beyond reason," Adrien said, his smile growing fond. As he looked at Marinette, he seemed to be seeing someone else. She flushed even more under his soft gaze.

"Uh, Supergirl?" Her eyes flickered over to Alya to gauge her reaction. Alya only met her with a smirk, but not a victorious one, a mischievous one, which was arguably scarier than when she got competitive. Alya leaned over to Nino, cupping her hands by his ear, and whispering something to him. He nodded and grinned the same mischievous grin Alya was.

"I've got nothing that won't give it away, what about you Alya?"

"No, I have absolutely nothing. Nino and I have decided to drop out for the round."

"Come on you two," Marinette whined, "that's not in the rules."

"It's fine, I'm sure Adrien knows enough to help you," Nino said.

"Fine, tell me then Adrien, who or what am I?" It was a challenge now to prove that she could win and not be flustered by his kind words.

"Alright. Well, you're perfect in every way," he said, his eyes growing softer.

"Wow, okay? I don't know. How about each hint is a round and each round I don't guess who I am is a point, fair?" Adrien nodded and they continued.

"You are shorter than me, you love Jagged Stone, you love sweets, strawberry is your favorite flavor for anything, you have gorgeous bluebell eyes, you love the colors pink and green, you love video games, you have blackish blueish hair that is always in pigtails." Adrien stopped suddenly, realizing he may have said a bit more information than typical people had.

"Adrien? It sounds like you are describing me, as in Marinette me," she said, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Uh, you always wear a red and black polka-dotted suit." His face grew red as he spoke, staring at Marinette as if he were searching for something.

"Oh shit," she said ,dreading the words she would have to say to end the round, "I'm Ladybug." The three friends nodded, Alya and Nino grinning like idiots, and Adrien only staring at her, a look beyond confusion on his face.

"Next round then!" Marinette said, tearing the headband off of her forehead and handing it to Adrien. He took it, still red and slightly dazed, as if he had just been presented with a problem he had no idea how to solve. He pulled the headband over his head and drew a card, placing it gently on his forehead.

"Okay guys, who or what am I?" It was in that moment that Marinette froze. He mind was working overtime; she swore she had smoke coming from her ears from how fast she was thinking. It made sense to her, why Adrien would know so many personal things about Ladybug. But it couldn’t be true, her luck had to end somewhere, right? She grit her teeth, trying to tell herself it wasn't true before she jumped right in and starting throwing hints at him.

"You love the color green, but red is your favorite, you have an obsessive personality, you're handsome, intelligent, and persuasive. Your puns are horrible, you are an awful big flirt, and you are so god damn cocky. Your best friend is the person you claim to love, you're reckless and stupid and don't know how much you make others worry for you."

Marinette paused for a second, realizing she had given him clues without allowing him to even guess once, and she clamped her mouth shut before speaking very softly, "Without you, Ladybug would probably be dead." With those last words, Adrien's face went whiter than freshly bleached sheets agfnd he realized what he would have to say to finish the round. Marinette held her breath, anticipating the three simple words.

"U-uh, I'm Chat Noir," he said, his voice soft and somewhat afraid. He made eye contact with Marinette who had let out a long, slow breath and was smiling at him, nodding slowly. That was all it took for Adrien's face to light up in the happiest grin she had ever seen on his face.

"Nino," Alya said, casting a side glance at the dark skinned boy, "is it just me, or are we missing something?"


End file.
